You're Forever Mine, Roderich
by Speen
Summary: One shot After Roderich left Antonio for Elizaveta, nothing has been going well for the pianist. Antonio has been harrassing him for days, and was slowly becoming more and more crazed. Sadly, after a fight, Antonio takes Roderich captive. Now Roderich wishes he could go back to when Antonio only harrassed him. Rated M for character death and gore.


Antonio giggled at the defeated form beneath him. He grinned as he kicked the Austrian to the floor and stepped on his chest, gripping his brunette hair, a shade that rivaled his own, and forcing him to look up, through glasses less purple eyes.

Antonio leaned forward and smiled wickedly. "You've lost, how does it feel to finally belong to me~!"

Roderich gasped through the burning pain and glared at his attacker, risking his chances and spitting in the Spaniards face.

"I'll never be yours again, you bastard." He growled, flinching as he was suddenly slapped.

Antonio had slapped him hard enough to jerk his face the other way. It was sure to leave a sickly purplish green bruise, but at the moment, Roderich wished that was all he would receive.

"We'll see, amor." With that, Antonio slammed his foot into the side of Roderich's head again, effectively knocking him out cold. He lifted the lighter male and began his travel back home.

* * *

Purple eyes flicked open upon hearing a scrapping by their owners head. The first things Roderich noticed where one, he was in a very dark room. Two, he was tied up by the ankles and his wrists to a freezing cold wall. Three, he was completely naked and his glasses where missing. And finally, the various types of weapons in his view. He couldn't see past the nearby table and only hopes the mentally insane Spaniard wasn't somewhere in that dark fuck fest. Of course he knew these hopes and prayers were useless as Antonio was indeed there. Who else would have taken him hostage? No one but the last person he'd been with.

The scrapping from before suddenly stopped and the voice he dreaded to hear spoke up.

"Roddy~ What a pleasure for you to join me! I've been ever so lonely since you dumped me for your whore, Elizaveta." His voice slid from joyous to deadly in the matter of seconds thanks to his two faced personality. "But sadly, I still want you, Roddy. I want you to be mine." The tanned being finally came into view a few inches in front of him. "You'll be all mine this way~!" He squealed, grinning phychotically.

Roderich felt his heart drop. What was the way...he didn't want to find out. He pulled at the chains harshly, fear attacking his stomach in many ways.

"Antonio...why, why are you doing this...?" A dark chuckle came from Antonio. He slid up to him like a snake, a twisted grin on his face. His hand shot out and grabbed Austria's face roughly, tilting his head up and staring into his eyes in a kind of loving sort of way.

"Why? Because you belong with me. And only with me. If I can't have you then." A laugh racked his body, yet silent tears made there way down his sun-kissed cheeks. "No one can." He suddenly pulled away and turned around, startling Roderich with his quick movements, and searching for something on the nearby table scattered with weapons. Oh no. Roderich knew this was It. But he didn't want it to be! Oh what he would give to be out with his girlfriend. To see her one last time and to be away from this phycho ex. Maybe help him, and put him in a mental hospital. Better yet, put him down. He was too dangerous to be running freely with these unknown thoughts.

Roderich's train of though was altered by a searing pain in his abdomen. He let out a cry and arched his back. Whatever Antonio was doing to him, he didn't want to see.

* * *

Antonio hummed as he looked through his surgical kit. He just needed his scalpel and he could start!

"Yanno Roddy, I really loved you. To see you with her just tore me to pieces. What did I ever do wrong?" He frowned, scanning through his material.

Once he noticed the item sitting before him though, his smile came back to life and he grasped it, heading back over to where his soon to be forever boyfriend was currently lost in thought. He took this opertunity to draw a planner line of where he was to cut. When he was finished he placed a hand on Roderich's chest and began to cut his skin along the line. Hearing his love cry in pain only encouraged him. Soon enough Roderich would be his. All his. Ignoring the whimpers of pain and terror, he cut deeper and deeper until he noticed intestines. He'd reached his goal. Antonio leaned over and grasped the bottle of acid water off the table, opening it. He opened the wound up wider and splashed the acidic water into his intestinal track. With a sick smile, Antonio watched the Austrian's intestines melt. He watched the blood pour. He watched Roderich's horrified face. And he listened. To the sounds of Roderich's ear piercing screams. And to the sizzling of the Roderich's intensines becoming nothing.

* * *

Roderich's eyes shot open upon feeling the horrendous pain in his insides. He screamed in agony and writhed against the chains, twisting and pulling, trying to find any possible way out. He felt his body lurch forward as he couched, blood spraying put of his mouth, abdomen and nose. He could feel himself slowly dying. He could feel it all. It felt like hours, days. He just wished he was dead already, if only the pain would cease. He gasped for breath, his airways and lungs filling with blood. His screams soon turned to gurgles and his thrashing soon stopped. Roderich laid limp in his chains, leaning forward. Finally all the mental and physical torcher Antonio had put him through was done. It was over. He'd never have to feel it again. His soul would be far away, yet his body would sadly never leave.

* * *

Antonio was delighted when Roderich had stopped moving. His dream was becoming reality! Quickly, he opened Roderich up even more and cut out all of his organs, replacing them with small poles to help keep his dead body straight before sewing him back up. He looked over his hard work and smiled, finally unchaining Roderich. He threw the musician over his shoulder and left the basement. Left his old life to start a knew one. A new life with his forever love, Roderich Edelstein.


End file.
